


第三人称视角：絶星的日志

by CatShitNumber1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatShitNumber1/pseuds/CatShitNumber1
Summary: 踩雷警告：有原创人物，一个第三人称视角描写的reylo~不喜欢这种题材的可以叉叉了~时间线是接EP9后…额……不如说是个reylo shipper的绝望日常（好吧至少是我的日常）如果EP10能拍…我真的希望凯洛伦能回来，变成个nobody和蕾伊在一起远走高飞也好啊！！结局是我的希望，但我觉得希望渺茫嘤嘤嘤
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	第三人称视角：絶星的日志

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我在写什么，写了回头看发现歪了不少…还歪不回来了  
> 原创人物：  
>  绝星和闪回（就是文中的哥哥，我想了这个名字，但文里并没用上），原伦武士团成员，这两是双胞胎。。。原作伦武士团里并木跌这两个人  
>  额…我的设定里这两个人是本索罗破坏绝地圣殿后跟着他跑了的其中两个绝地学徒，所以他们见证了凯洛伦从本索罗到凯洛伦的坠黑过程，文中有提到…不知道看得出来不…  
>  设定年龄是比蕾伊小一丢丢…也就是说，本索罗破坏绝地圣殿的时候，这两孩砸可能就13.4岁的亚子  
>  绝星……有点病娇，她的黑暗原力来自绝望（凯洛伦的来自愤怒大家都懂嗷~顺说司机在EP7里敲伤口增加攻击指数那里看起来真的太A了！！）  
>  关于絶星称呼凯洛伦为master，这里包含的意思我更倾向于：主人。而不是蕾伊那边的老师，师父~这点需要说明一下下，避免误伤。  
>  （题外话其实絶星和她哥是骨科，今天我刚重温了EP5我觉得我一定是受那对银河骨科影响了）  
>  （至于她为什么也爱慕凯洛伦………嗯……只是一个凯洛伦的迷妹（？）而已……大概……）  
>  想到了再补充……这种题材大概可能也不会再写了……太让人绝望了……

My dear master 凯洛伦：  
  
向您致敬  
今天是我和哥哥离开您的第767个标准日，我们正在阿奇托的绝地圣殿进行原力训练。  
遵循您的命令，继续追随着蕾伊大人。  
自从厄西戈大战以后，蕾伊大人这几年一直在找寻力敏者。  
根据那时观察者的回报，蕾伊大人已经走过了很多个星系，正如您所希望的那样，充满活力地，自由地飞向了银河系的各个角落。  
在这个过程中，她遇到了很多力敏者。  
也包括在某个飞沙走尘的清晨，在这个外环犄角旮旯的星球找到的我和哥哥。  
她已经不记得我们了。  
不过在见到她的那一瞬间，哥哥吓得把他喝下去的威士忌喷了满桌。  
  
不过master，在她面前装成很弱的力敏者真的很不容易呢，您当年是如何在在原力连接中收拢自己的力量暗中默默地注视着她的呢？？  
  
她跨进门的时候，我们就感受到了流淌在她周身的属于您的原力。  
所以……观察者从厄西戈带来的传言是真的对吗？您真的为了救她，舍弃了您一直以来所追寻的一切，甚至自己的生命？  
可我知道一个女人爱而失去的悲伤，我看到她的眼角深深地镌刻着的，对某个人的思念。  
我想，她思念的那个人一定是您。  
她对我们说她想重新振兴绝地，问我们愿不愿意跟她一起走。  
哥哥问她为什么想要重建绝地。  
她说，每当看到那些不被家人理解的力敏者，她就会想起一个故人。她说她不想再看到有孩子会因为这份命运赐予的祝福而痛苦，所以她想教会他们善用原力的方法。  
我想，她说的那个故人是您。  
  
她看上去是那样克制，我没办法探知她的想法。但我能感觉得到，那把克制之锁锁上的那扇心门里，潺潺流淌出的平静的哀伤与思念。  
哥哥以我们年龄已经太大，恐怕不适合跟着她为理由拒绝了。但是她却说年龄不是问题，最要的是持有力量的我们心的走向。  
但是对于不看好绝地之路的哥哥却对我说，他并不认为蕾伊大人重建绝地的想法这是个好主意，纵观整个绝地的发展历程，绝地们总能走着走着就走向了不归路。  
我觉得您要是听到了他质疑蕾伊大人的言论，一定会揍他。因为在您的意志里，蕾伊大人的一切决定都是对的。  
您要表扬我啊！因为最后是我说服了哥哥，如果跟着蕾伊大人，我们就能够近距离地，名正言顺地看着她，保护她了。虽然他认为我们靠近蕾伊大人迟早会暴露。  
但是我不在乎。  
是的，master。在得知您还活在她的灵魂里的这一刻，我们的约定继续生效。  
……其实，就算您真的回归原力，于我而言，我们的约定也永远有效，永远。  
哥哥这个时候总会对着我翻白眼。他会说，絶星你已经没救了。  
话题偏远了，回来说说蕾伊大人吧。  
我们最后还是跟着她来了阿奇托，这里真是个环境恶劣的修炼之地，真难以想象卢克·天行者大师曾经在这样的地方隐居，还有那个早餐必备的可怕蓝奶。  
他们在这座岛的山顶上重建了绝地圣殿。  
这座圣殿让我有些怀念以前在雅文4号的岁月。  
蕾伊大人曾经非常惋惜地说，靠近圣殿的悬崖顶上有棵很高大的智慧树，可惜被烧毁了。不过坐在那里冥想，内心总会异常平静。  
还有山崖的中间，有一个黑洞，她告诫我们如果没有做好准备迎战自己黑暗面就不要妄图跳下去一探究竟。  
可我们本就是黑暗面本身，我看到了那个黑曜石镜子倒映出的我的脸，然后又看到了您的脸。我告诉哥哥我看到的画面时，哥哥每次都会沉默，之后他会对我说，生命本就是一场冗长的告别，然后他就会说他觉得我快疯魔了。  
Master，我觉得哥哥已经开始该死地像一个无情的绝地了怎么办？  
不过，疯魔是这样让人怀念的感觉吗？  
那个时候我想起了蕾伊大人有一次盘腿坐在悬崖边的场景。  
我看到悬崖下面的海浪卷起剧烈的波涛，而悬崖上的劲风仿佛要把单薄的她吹得支离破碎。我上去扶她起身，却听到她轻轻呓语着向一个仿佛看不见的人诉说着的只言片语。  
她说，我很想你……  
可是悬崖上的风一下子就把这句话带走了好远，不知道您听见了没有。  
  
不过，最近我倒是听到很多学徒说起他们从各个星系的吟游诗人们那里听来的关于您和蕾伊大人的爱情故事。虽然有的荒诞不经，但更多的happy ending却让我感到无比绝望。  
如果这些是你们真正的结局就好了。  
蕾伊大人也听过很多关于她和您的同人故事。她第一次听到的时候整个人都怔住了，后来很偶然的一次，我看到她翻看着不知道哪里找来的写着您和她故事的话本子，一边笑一边哭。  
这是您离开以后，我第一次看到她流露出来的除了克制以外的其他情绪。  
所以您和她相爱的事情，现在全银河系皆知了。  
这件事情给蕾伊大人带来的麻烦也着实不小，不过不论如何也大不过她是帝国皇帝帕尔帕廷后裔这个事实来得让人震惊。我们时常能看见新共和国议会派来的使者，他们不怀好意的窥探与话语总是会刺痛蕾伊大人的心。我能感觉到。  
如果您在的话，一定不会允许这些事发生。  
我想去烧了那些使者的飞船，可是哥哥说那样会给蕾伊大人带来更多的麻烦。说的也是，您以前也总是不希望我冲动行事。  
  
蕾伊大人看起来真的太克制了，心如磐石，意志坚定。  
学徒之中总有人会轻易地靠向黑暗面。  
可蕾伊大人却说，真诚，忠诚，爱都是光明；而悲伤，愤怒，绝望是黑暗。因爱而生欲念，因绝望更生希望，光明处投下黑暗，人的七情六欲总是会让原力的二元相生相伴。  
最重要的是，不要丢失本心。  
她说，这些以前她都不懂，后来是一个很重要的人教会她的。可是当她切身明白的那一刻，心意相通的时间却只有2秒，剩下的只有永别。她说这句话的时候表情平静，可是她的眼睛里溢满哀伤。  
我想，那个重要的人一定是您。  
所以，那2秒间，master您，有没有鼓起勇气吻她呢？  
  
后来我发现，蕾伊大人的世界里，除了绝地学徒的教导，就满满地只剩下了您。  
她那哀伤的情感总是萦绕在那股光明的原力里，不知道再这样下去，她会不会终有一天坠入黑暗之地。  
她周身那样悲伤的原力让我觉得无比绝望，每每想起总会引动我的原力让我想要毁灭这里平和的一切。哥哥说我疯魔得有点厉害，建议我去抱抱住在隔壁房间那个爱写您和蕾伊大人同人文的学徒兼吟游诗人的大腿，多麻痹麻痹自己躁动的神经。  
可是吟游诗人们写得再美好，那也不是您和她的结局。  
故事越是美好，回归现实的我的心，越是坠向绝望的深渊。  
那一天，她终于察觉了我那再也隐藏不住的黑暗原力。在我失控的边缘堪堪救回为了阻止我而来的哥哥，谢天谢地。  
后来，她主动和我谈起了关于您的事情。  
她说，她知道您希望她善用您赠与她的生命，希望她可以真正地翱翔在天际。所以她带着您对她的祝福和爱恋，自由地走遍银河的万千星系，看遍她一直梦寐以求的海洋山林。  
可是我更知道，如果没有所爱之人相伴，自由的翱翔也不过是衬托着形单影只的孤寂，看遍海洋山景也只是让那份孤独更加无处皈依。  
何况她曾经得到过一颗全世界上深爱着她的独一无二的心。  
Master，您才是那个残忍至极的人呢。  
  
我想起您让我和哥哥离开伦武士团转而秘密保护蕾伊大人的那一天，我看到您眼中出现的光明，那是我曾经见过的，属于Ben Solo的光。  
那个时候您说，您一定会找到她让她和您并肩而立，然后你们再也不会分开，再也不会松开彼此的手，孤独地活下去。  
您眼中的那点光，成了我往后绝望的人生中生出的点点小小的希望。  
爱着您所爱的一切，就是我依旧生活在这个让我绝望的世界最初也是最后的原因。  
  
不过您好不容易得到了她的心，我想，深爱她的您不会如此容易善罢甘休。我知道，您一定听得到她每一夜每一夜不断在原力的洪流里呼唤您的声音。我也知道，沉睡在生命永恒之地的您，终有一天会醒来。  
您会突破重重阻碍迎着那份光明归来，然后握紧她的手走向属于您和她的真正的明天。  
我期待着，你们再次相逢的那一天。  
我期待着，再次见到您的那一天。  
  
今天依旧思念着您，爱慕着您的   
絶星


End file.
